


Two Hearts Mended

by bashfulglowfly



Series: Mended Hearts [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Betrayal, Earth, F/M, Family, Love, Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usagi's heart wasn't the only one that needed mending. This takes place just before and during my story "A Heart Mended" which you should read first. Please Read, Enjoy and Review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ishida Kazuya flung back the covers to his bed and, without turning on any lights, staggered to the bathroom.  He turned on the shower and stepped in.  Bracing two hands against the cool tile, he leaned forward and let the slowly warming water wash away the cold, slick sweat that covered his body.  He took deep shuddering breaths as he tried to wash the nightmare from his brain.

 

But he knew that it would never disappear.

 

He cursed quietly as he remembered being captured by the witch. 

 

He spat the foulness from his mouth at the memory of her knives and black magic sinking into his flesh and bones.

 

He retched violently as he remembered attacking the glowing city and murdering the woman that he had loved.

 

He reached out and turned off the water.  Stepping out of the shower, he reached for a towel with one hand and the light with the other.  He blinked quickly at the sudden brightness.  After quickly rubbing the towel over his hair and body, he wrapped the damp towel around his waist and turned to the mirror, wiped away the steam and stared at his reflection.

 

A man with short damp silver hair and gray eyes stared back at him.  He could see the demons of the past reflected in those eyes and acknowledged them as being a part of himself.  He wasn’t going to hide from them.  He was going to use them and become stronger.  He smiled and laughed softly.  _At least my hair didn’t grow.  I’d have a hard time explaining that at work_ he thought.

 

He removed the towel and hung it up.  Turning off the bathroom light, he made his way back to his bed.  He pulled open the drapes and let the moonlight stream across the sheets.  He lay down and made himself comfortable on the bed.  Using ancient skills newly remembered, he centered himself and reached out for ancient friends, using equally ancient bonds.

 

He wasn’t surprised when three answered him.  He would have surprised if they had been asleep.  The fact that the fourth had not answered was troubling.  The others were troubled by the lack of answer as well.  He ordered them to meet him the next day. 

 

Without hesitation, they agreed.

 

Promises were made and until tomorrows exchanged.

 

Kazuya took a deep breath, relaxed and searched for the missing bond.  He couldn’t find it.  He stared at the ceiling for a moment then searched for another bond that he should have.  And like the first, it was not there.  Not a single trace.

 

He looked out the window to the full moon glowing over the rooftop of the building next door.  Slowly his lids grew heavy.  He yawned, stretched, closed his eyes and spent the rest of the night in dreamless sleep.

 

888888

 

The bar was nothing special.  It was just a small place, one that was known only to the people who lived in the neighborhood.  Which made it perfect for the four old friends who met each other for the first time.

 

Words between the men were not initially exchanged.  Beer was ordered from the bartender and they sat down at a small, dark corner table.

 

“Ishida Kazuya.”

 

“Takaki Nobuyuki.”

 

“Yamamoto Jun.”

 

“Sakurazuka Soichiro.”

 

An uncomfortable silence filled the air, then one man laughed wryly.  “So are we going to be like this all the time?” asked Jun.

 

“Blessed Selene, I hope not!” replied Soichiro.

 

Nobuyuki smiled briefly then turned serious.  “We might as well talk about it.  The past, the present and the fact that I can’t find the bonds for Endymion or Jupiter.”

 

It was out in the open.  Their greatest fear.

 

Kazuya nodded.  “I found the bonds to the three of you easily enough but I couldn’t even find a trace of the bonds I had with Endymion or Venus.”  He looked at Jun and Soichiro.  “I take it you couldn’t find your bonds with Endymion or Mars and Mercury.”

 

The two younger Shitennou nodded.  Soichiro spoke.  “Yet, they exist.  They are out there fighting youma.  So why can’t we feel them?”

 

“Are we being punished?” asked Jun.

 

“No.” Kazuya said firmly.  “No, we are not being punished.  Yes, we were captured by the witch and forced to do the unimaginable.  But punished…no.”

 

The other three relaxed.  It was an old habit to believe when Kunzite spoke so firmly.

 

“So what do we do?”

 

“I think that we need to approach Endymion.” Said Kazuya.

 

“Do you know where he is?” asked Nobuyuki.

 

“I suspect that he’s Tuxedo Mask.”

 

The other three exchanged startled looks.  “Tuxedo Mask?  How in the hell did Dymion become that?”

 

Soichiro leaned back and took a long drink of his beer.  “If I remember correctly,” he said slowly, “tuxedos were the formal wear of the Moon Kingdom.  Perhaps it has something to do with that.”

 

“Well, even if Dymion isn’t Tuxedo Mask, there are the Senshi.  We can watch them.” Said Jun.


	2. Chapter 2

It took a while but they did confirm that Tuxedo Mask was Endymion.  It wasn’t that he became Endymion but it was the little things that Tuxedo Mask did.  The way he parried with the cane using a particular technique that was taught to them by their weapons master.  A way he rotated a shoulder when he’d been injured.  It wasn’t one thing but several little things.

 

The confirmation came when Mars had referred to a time when he had transformed into Endymion.

 

It had taken quite a bit longer to find out where Endymion lived. 

 

Kunzite was proud of the fact that while he had developed this Tuxedo Mask persona, Endymion didn’t lose the caution that he had been taught.  Endymion never took the same route back to his apartment twice.  And because Endymion would stop somewhere and transform into his civilian form, which they didn’t know what that looked like, they would end up losing him. 

 

It wasn’t because of a mistake that he made that they found him, it was because of a mistake Sailor Moon made.

 

They didn’t remember Sailor Moon from the Silver Millennium.  They knew that Sailor Moon was really Serenity of the Moon because the two cats that helped the Senshi called her “Princess” every now and then. There were a great many things that they still didn’t remember, but they were confident that eventually they would remember everything because every now and then a new memory would surface.

 

There had been a battle between the Senshi and a couple of youma.  Sailor Moon had tried but she was extremely clumsy and ended up getting hurt when she was sent flying by one of the youma and hit a tree. 

 

Kunzite was pleased that she got up and despite the obvious pain, with tears running down her cheeks, she managed to eliminate the youma.  Then she collapsed, her transformation faded away, leaving a young girl in a school uniform.  Tuxedo Mask hurried to her side and picked her up.

 

The Shitennou watched at Tuxedo Mask untransformed along with the other Senshi.  They watched as the girl they called Usagi was cleaned up.  They learned the names of the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask, since none of the group bothered to hide anything, thinking that they were alone.

 

Kunzite grumbled at such carelessness while the other three grinned.  That carelessness helped them a great deal.

 

Taking turns, they quietly trailed behind the man they now knew was called Mamoru in this lifetime as he carried the girl Usagi through the streets. Finally, he arrived at an apartment building.  The four Senshi, who had accompanied the couple, said good-bye and left as the pair entered the building.

 

Soichiro quietly went to the residents’ listing at the enterance and looked for a Mamoru and found only one, a Chiba Mamoru who lived on one of the upper floors.  The Shitennou figured out which apartment was his and went to the roof of a neighboring building to try and look at him through his windows.

 

Fortunately, the drapes were open and they could see Usagi sitting on a sofa.  Endymion, or Chiba, knelt on the floor cleaning some wounds that hadn’t disappeared with the release of her transformation.  Soon he put away the first aid kit, settled next to the girl and began gently kissing her.

 

“Do you think he’s sleeping with her?” asked Zoicite.

 

“She’s young.  Younger than she was back in the Silver Millennium.” Said Nephrite.

 

“I don’t think they’re having sex.  He’s not even touching her breasts.” Said Jadeite.

 

They turned to look at their leader to see what he thought.  He was staring at the pair in the apartment but they knew him well enough that they could tell that he wasn’t actually seeing them.  Something was on his mind and it was serious.

 

They waited for Kunzite to speak.  It took a while but when he did, they were shocked to the core.

 

“We’ve been watching Endymion and the Senshi for a few weeks now.”  Kunzite’s face was completely expressionless, not even the littlest sign of what he felt was leaking through.  “I feel nothing for any of them.  Not one damned thing.  Venus and I could barely keep our hands to ourselves.  I had a constant hard-on in her presence.  But I feel nothing for her now.  Not love, not hate…nothing.”

 

The other Shitennou looked at each other.  It wasn’t like Kunzite to reveal such personal information about himself, so they knew that he was deeply troubled.

 

Jadeite swore then leaned his head against the rooftop air conditioner and stared at the others through slitted eyes.  “You remember how Mars and I were.”  The others nodded, they remember the spectacular public fights and the times that the pair barely made it to some place private before having wall/door/floor banging noisy sex.  “I don’t feel anything for her either.”

 

“I thought I was broken.” Said Zoicite softly.

 

Nephrite nodded.  “So, we need to find out why we feel nothing about any of them.”

 

“It’s time we speak to Endymion.” Said Kunzite.

 

888888

 

They went to Endymion’s apartment the next day.

 

Kazuya knocked on the door of the apartment.

 

They heard footsteps then the door opened, “Hi, I’ve been waiting…” The man in the doorway stared at them in shock.

 

“Hello, Endymion.” Said Kazuya.

 

“It’s Mamoru.”  His face contorted with hate.  “Why the hell are you here?  You should be dead!”

 

“It’s a long story.  We’d like to explain it to you if we may.”

 

“Go to hell.” Mamoru enunciated.  “I want nothing to do with you.”

 

“Dymion.”  Soichiro reached a hand out and Mamoru slapped it away.

 

“I told you, go to hell and stay there.”  He cursed them a few more times, then slammed the door.

 

The four Shitennou looked at each other.  Nothing was said as they turned and walked towards the elevators.  Nobuyuki quietly reached out and pressed the call button.  Nothing was said as they watched the numbers of both elevators climb higher.  One stopped on the floor below but the other opened its doors.  The Shitennou entered and as they pressed the button for the lobby, they heard the other elevator’s doors open.  As their elevator slowly began to close its doors, they saw a familiar blond with a jaunty red bow bounce down the hall.

 

Jun quickly pressed the open button and the doors obeyed, sliding wide.  The Shitennou pressed themselves against the walls of the elevator but were able to watch as Venus knocked on Endymion’s door.  The apartment door opened and Venus flung herself into Endymion’s arms and they exchanged a passionate kiss.

 

Jun released the open button before it gave off its warning buzz. 

 

The Shitennou said nothing as the elevator went down to the lobby.

 

They said nothing as Kazuya walked out into the sunlight, walked down the sidewalk to the alley that separated Endymion’s apartment building from the next one.  From the alley, they jumped to the other apartment building’s roof to where they could see into Endymion’s apartment.

 

He had not closed his drapes again and they could see clearly inside.

 

Endymion and Venus were having sex.  And they weren’t being gentle with each other as they did it either.

 

“Okay, that’s gross.” Said Zoicite.  He moved away and stood at the corner of the building where he could see the street and not the violence that was going on in the apartment across the way.

 

Jadeite and Nephrite stood on either side of the expressionless Kunzite.  They didn’t touch him but he knew that they were supporting him.

 

“SHIT!”  Yelled Zoicite.

 

“What’s wrong with you?” asked Jadeite.

 

“Usagi just entered the building.”

 

Nephrite cursed, “We’ve got to stop her.”

 

“We’re not going to reach her in time.” Said Kunzite softly.

 

He was right.  It was obvious that Usagi had a key, because Endymion and Venus didn’t stop having sex until Usagi walked in on them.

 

The Shitennou watched as Usagi clung to a wall while Endymion pulled on a pair of jeans and Venus wrapped a throw around her body.  Usagi backed up, fell, got to her feet and ran out of the apartment.

 

“Let’s go!” ordered Kunzite.

 

They dropped quickly to the alley below, released their transformations and ran to the front of the building just as Usagi exited, tears on her face and running as fast as she could.

 

She slammed into them and nearly fell.  She babbled apologies but as they tried to hold onto her, she wrenched herself away and continued running.  Jun and Nobuyuki shouted after her to “Stop!  Wait!”  Soichiro shouted all of her names but it was no use, it was obvious that she couldn’t hear them in her pain.

 

Kazuya started running after her, the others following.  “We’ll follow her and make sure she doesn’t hurt herself.”


	3. Chapter 3

They followed Usagi as she ran blindly down sidewalks and across streets.  Praying the entire time that she wouldn’t get hit by a car or bus or some other vehicle since she wasn’t paying attention to her surroundings.

 

Finally she stopped in a small park and collapsed beneath a tree.

 

Soichiro sniffled in sympathy as the girl cried hysterically and clawed at the ground.  Jun and Nobuyuki leaned against trees and stared at the sky.  Only Kazuya kept his eyes on Usagi.

 

Finally Usagi got to her feet and staggered to a drinking fountain and cleaned herself up the best she could.  Then, with dragging feet, she left the park with the four men discreetly following behind.

 

“Where do you think she’s going?” asked Nobuyuki softly.

 

Jun looked around.  “I think that she’s going to the Temple.”  He glanced at his watch.  “This is about the time they have their meetings.”

 

“I hope like hell Venus won’t be there.” Said Soichiro.  “That whore is the last person she needs to see.”

 

The other men didn’t say anything but he felt their agreement.

 

They watched as Usagi wearily trudged up the steps to the Temple.  The four men went around the side of the Temple and made their way to the top through the stand of trees.  As they neared the edge of the trees that surrounded the Temple, Jun noticed two crows sitting on a low branch.  An old memory tickled him.

 

He approached the two crows.  Their heads tilted and their bright black eyes gazed fearlessly at him.  He stopped in front of the pair.  “Phobos?  Deimos?”

 

One of the crows nodded while the other croaked a sound of assent.  Jun smiled and reached out and cautiously caressed their heads.  “It’s been a long time, girls.  I trust you’ve been well?”  Assenting noises came from both crows again.  “We’re just going to watch over Princess Serenity.” Jun said.  “We’re worried about her.”

 

The two crows looked at each other then at Jun.  They hopped onto each of his shoulders and rubbed their heads against his cheeks.  Extending their wings, they flew into the sky.  Jun watched them for a moment then rejoined the others.

 

Usagi was on the porch of the Temple.  She appeared to be listening at the door.  “What’s she doing there?”

 

Nobuyuki quietly answered.  “We got here just in time to see Venus and Dymion enter the Temple, the Princess saw them too.”

 

Jun swore.  “So she’s listening.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Kazuya spoke with quiet command.  “Transform.”

 

They finished their transformations just in time because the next thing they saw was the four Senshi and Endymion glaring at Usagi then watched in shock as Jupiter pushed her off the porch and to the ground.

 

They continued to watch as Usagi pleaded with them.  As she transformed into Sailor Moon and tried to Heal them.

 

They watched in horror as the Senshi transformed and attacked their Princess.  They began running when Mars tried to attack her two guardians but was foiled by Sailor Moon’s tiara.

 

When Jupiter started to attack Sailor Moon, Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoicite screamed “No.”  Kunzite didn’t say a thing; he simply tore off his cloak using it to shield Sailor Moon and transported all five of them to the relative safety of a nearby park.

 

Kunzite pulled his cloak from around Sailor Moon who gazed at him with enormous blue eyes and after she said his name, held her as she fainted.  The Shitennou politely turned their eyes away as her transformation faded, returning Usagi to her dirt-stained dress.

 

Kunzite sat down on the grass with his back against a tree, cradling Usagi in his arms, her head against his chest while his brothers proceeded to have mental breakdowns.

 

“They attacked her!  They attacked their own princess!”

 

“I don’t believe it.  She attacked her own guardians!”

 

“Well, they can’t be under a spell, Moon Healing Escalation didn’t work.”

 

“I don’t believe it.  She attacked her own guardians!”

 

“What the hell are we going to do now?”

 

“I don’t believe it.  She attacked her own guardians!”

 

“Will you quit saying that!  We know!”

 

“They betrayed her.  All of them.”

 

“Oathbreakers.”  Said Kunzite finally.

 

“Well, we could be considered to be the same.” Said Nephrite.

 

“No.  We never broke our oaths to him.  Never.  _She_ tortured us.  Brainwashed us.  We never broke faith with him…he broke faith with us.”

 

Kunzite continued to watch Usagi as her eyes fluttered open.  He smiled gently as he stroked back her hair.  “Hello, Princess.”

 

Nephrite, Jadeite and Zoicite all smiled at her as she stared at them.  She looked back up at Kunzite.  “I thought you were dead.”

 

The four men laughed for the first time in what felt like ages.  Kunzite smiled and sat her upright on his lap, being careful not to pull her long hair.  “The rumors of our demise have been greatly exaggerated.”

 

“But…”

 

Zoicite reached over and tapped one finger on her nose.  “Remember, you died too.  Yet you’re still here.”

 

Usagi rubbed her forehead.  “I think my brain is broken.”

 

“Don’t think about what happened to us too much.” Said Nephrite.  “We have bigger things to worry about now.”

 

Zoicite took hold of Usagi’s hand and looked at her.  “I’m sorry that they broke your heart.”

 

Usagi began to cry again as Kunzite pulled her back against his chest.  “I’m not in a nightmare, am I?”

 

“No.”

 

“I’ve tried so hard.  I’ve worked and practiced and tried to become a better fighter but it just doesn’t seem to click.” They could hear the deep sadness in her voice.

 

Jadeite snorted.  “That’s because you never learned in the first place.”  Everyone looked at him.  “Remember what we were told?  Back in the Silver Millennium?”

 

Nephrite frowned for a second, his brown eyes unseeing as he remembered the past.  “Oh, Princess Serenity was untrained in the skills of a Senshi.”

 

“She never learned to fight or to lead as a Senshi.”  Said Jadeite.  “And because of that, she doesn’t have the ability to do it now.”

 

“And the Senshi only learned in the training arena.  Under the supervision of a Senior Senshi.” Kunzite spoke thoughtfully.  “They never learned what it was like to truly go to battle.  And because, they were still learning when the Silver Alliance fell, they never learned how to teach someone like Sailor Moon.  Or how to integrate her into their ranks.”

 

“LORD JADEITE!”

 

“USAGI!”

 

The Shitennou leapt to their feet.  Kunzite moved Usagi to his left side, making sure that she wasn’t in the way in case he had to draw his sword but keeping her close enough to protect her.

 

It was two girls along with a man and woman.  Jadeite gasped and held his arms open for the two girls who clung to him shaking.

 

Usagi hesitantly identified the newcomers as the guardians of Mars and the two guardian cats, all of who had assumed their human forms to hide from the Senshi and Endymion.  The former cats warned them that the Senshi and Endymion were coming and that the Outer Senshi needed to be called.  Luna told Usagi how to do it despite the fact that it would lead the Inner Senshi and Endymion to them.

 

The Shitennou watched, as Usagi became Sailor Moon then Serenity, her Moon Wand transforming into a rod as she summoned the Outer Senshi to her side.  Kunzite remained close by Serenity’s side as she did so.

 

The three women and the girl appeared in front of them without fanfair and greeted their princess.  Kunzite had to reach out and grab Sailor Pluto and hold her steady when she staggered and announced that the time line had changed irrevocably and could never be fixed.

 

Kunzite raised Serenity’s hand to his lips and kissed it.  “We’ll help you get through this.”  Serenity smiled and a faint blush filled her face.  He looked at the Outers and quickly explained what was going on.

 

“They’re here!”  Shouted Jadeite.  Looking over his shoulder, they could see the Inner Senshi and Endymion standing about 100 meters away.

 

Neptune’s eyes narrowed.  Her silvery voice was hard. It was obvious to the Shitennou that this was a very dangerous woman.  “They dare to hunt our Princess as if she’s an animal.  They dare to attack her and demand that she turn over the _Ginzuishou_ as if it is their right to have it in their possession.”

 

 “I don’t think so.”  Said Saturn as she moved to Nephrite’s side.  He was surprised that she was so tiny, she barely came to his waist.  But the Seer could feel the power radiating from the small Senshi.  He gave a signal to Jadeite and Zoicite not to protest her being on the forefront of Serenity’s defensive line.

 

The Inner Senshi approached them.


	4. Chapter 4

The group defending Serenity watched as Venus arrogantly swaggered towards them with Tuxedo Mask at her side.  Sailors Mars and Jupiter behind them with Sailor Mercury trailing behind.

 

“You’ve come close enough.” Said Nephrite, he rested his hand on his sword.

 

Jupiter sneered.  “Who are you to tell US what to do?”

 

“I am Nephrite, one of the Four Heavenly Kings.  Defender of the Princess of the Moon…not that I need to tell you that, oathbreaker.”

 

Mars hissed like a snake.  “Who the hell are you calling an oathbreaker.”

 

Jadeite looked at her calmly.  “You.”  He materialized a _naginata_ into his hand.

 

Mars snarled. 

 

Luna spoke, her voice similar to one reading aloud a legal document for the record.  “’I swear on my sacred honor to always protect and defend Serenity, Princess of the Moon from all who would harm her.’  Oathbreaker.”

 

“Before you became Beryl’s lapdogs, you were my Guardians.  Get away from that useless woman now.”  Snarled Tuxedo Mask.

 

Serenity moaned and Kunzite felt her agony pull sharply at his heart.  He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him, her face against his chest.

 

“We don’t have to obey you, Oathbreaker.” Said Kunzite.

 

Tuxedo Mask’s head jerked back in shock.

 

Kunzite stared at him.  “’I swear before all of the Gods that I shall always defend the men who are my Shitennou to the best of my abilities.  I swear before all the Gods that I know that my Shitennou are honorable men who will always do their utmost to protect and defend my Kingdom, my people and myself.’”

 

Kunzite took a deep breath.  “And we did just that, but no one could defend themselves against the foul magic of Beryl and her Master, Metallia.  But we became free.  And when we did, we went to you.  And you sent us away with foul words and hatred.”

 

Venus looked at Tuxedo Mask.  “They came to see you?  Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

He glared at her.  “I don’t have to tell you everything that happens to me.  Turn over the _Ginzuishou_ to us and we’ll let you go.”

 

“Why should we listen to the one who broke faith not only with us but with the woman he pledged to love forever.”

 

“I never promised that!”

 

“’I swear before all the Gods that no matter how many different lives we lead or what temptations are put before me, you will be the only one I will ever love, Serenity.’”  Serenity’s voice was soft but filled with pain.

 

Jupiter scowled, “You can’t hold us to oaths made a thousand years ago when we were fools.”

 

“All of you will find out rather quickly that the Gods think quite differently.”  Said Luna, looking down her nose at the Inners.

 

“To hell with all of this!”  Screeched Mars.  “FIRE…”

 

“WORLD SHAKING!” Uranus’ attack knocked the Inners and Tuxedo Mask off their feet.

 

“DEEP SUBMERGE!”  Neptune’s attack slammed them into the ground.

 

Pluto turned to Serenity.  “Quickly, you must awaken the Moon Kingdom and the Outer Planets, then transport us out of here!”

 

Serenity stared at Pluto for a moment then quietly spoke.  “Saturn.” 

 

The youngest Senshi smiled at her princess, spun her Glaive and aimed it at the traitors.   “Silence Wall!”

 

The Inners and Tuxedo Mask tried attacking but their attacks had no effect against the barrier.

 

Serenity closed her eyes.  Kunzite watched with amazement as her rod turned into a staff and she began to glow white with power.  **“MOON KINGDOM AWAKEN!  PLANET PLUTO AWAKEN!  PLANET SATURN AWAKEN!  PLANET URANUS AWAKEN!  PLANET NEPTUNE AWAKEN!”**

The light grew brighter, blinding everyone around it.  Dimly, Kunzite could see that Serenity was transforming once again.

 

Suddenly the ones defending Serenity felt themselves being transported away.

 

The Great Hall of the Castle of the Moon solidified around them.  Kunzite somehow wasn’t surprised that they had been taken there.  This place felt… _right_ …in a way the Earth no longer did.

 

“It’s as I remember.”  Murmured Luna.

 

“I don’t feel so good.”  Serenity’s voice seemed different.  Deeper.  Mature

 

The group turned and looked at Serenity and were even more shocked than they were when the Inners betrayed her.  The young girl that they had been defending was gone.  In front of them was a woman in her early twenties but had a look of ageless immortality.  Her hair had turned pure silver and had grown so long that it pooled on the floor.  Her eyes of summer skies and gentleness looked back at them then glazed over.

 

Kunzite caught her as she collapsed.  As he looked at Serenity’s perfect heart-shaped face, he felt something that he hadn’t felt in a long time.  This exquisite woman aroused him.  He was surprised that he didn’t feel guilty that the arousal wasn’t for Venus.  Nor did he feel guilty about being aroused by the woman in his arms who had once been his prince’s lover and fiancée.  Venus and Endymion had thrown all of that away.  They didn’t deserve himself or Serenity.

 

He also knew that Serenity would not be ready for a new love this quickly.  He could wait, there would be plenty of time.  He was rather surprised with himself.  Never in two lifetimes did he make instant decisions like this.  He preferred to think things through and examine all sides of the situation.  But this time he didn’t care.  He would take his time and court Serenity as she deserved though

 

Jadeite looked at her with lustful appreciation.  “Wow!  That’s one hell of a change!”  Then, noticing the angry blaze in Kunzite’s eyes, swallowed and retreated.

Pluto sighed.  “It’s irreversible.  She had done in just a few minutes what should have taken several years to accomplish.  She will never be able to go back to being the child she was.”

 

Luna shook her head and spoke firmly.  “Then we shall just have to help her get through this.”

 

Kunzite shifted Serenity until her head was on his shoulder.  “Luna, where are Serenity’s rooms?” he asked.

 

“Well, she _is_ Queen of the Moon now, so she should go to the rooms her mother used.” Came the hesitant reply.

 

Kunzite shook his head.  “That can wait.  Let’s at least put her some place where, when she wakes, it will be somewhat familiar to her.”

 

Luna nodded.  “Her old rooms then.  Follow me.”

 

Kunzite looked at Phobos and Deimos.  “Will you come with me?  I’ll need you to watch over her.”

 

The twins looked at Jadeite who smiled and nodded.  The girls grinned back then bowed to Kunzite.  “We are honored to watch over our Queen.”

 

“It’s going to be a week or more before she awakens.  She used a lot of energy doing what she did.”  Warned Pluto

 

Nephrite tapped his fingers against his cheek thoughtfully.  “We’ll have to find a way to persuade a doctor to come here.”

 

“That probably won’t be too hard.”  Muttered Pluto.

 

“Start looking around.  See what you can find.  We need to be able to see what’s happening on Earth.” Ordered Kunzite.  He started following Luna, the voices of this brothers and the Outer Senshi fading behind him.

 

As they walked down the corridors, he would look down and make sure that Serenity was still breathing properly.  His heart beat faster every time the soft swell of her breasts rose with every breath she took.  His arousal was becoming uncomfortable but he could ignore it for now but he was thankful that his tunic was long enough to cover how he felt.

 

As they walked, Kunzite was positive that he recognized paintings and statues as he walked.  Finally Luna entered a corridor that was extremely familiar.  He had walked down this same corridor many times a thousand years ago.  He refused to allow himself to look at the doors on either side or the planetary symbols that adorned them.  Luna opened the door at the end of the hallway.  Kunzite followed her with Phobos and Deimos close behind.  He didn’t stop to look at the sumptuous seating area and the floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the gardens.

 

Luna opened the door to Serenity’s old bedroom.  Kunzite laid Serenity down on the silken comforter and stepped back.  Looking at Luna, he said.  “I’ll leave you to make her comfortable.”

 

Luna snorted.  “Well, I’m certainly not going to let YOU do it!  Don’t think I didn’t notice your…reaction…when you saw what she looks like now.  It’s too early.  Her heart needs time to heal.”

 

Kunzite almost smiled but bowed deeply to Serenity’s first and most loyal Guardian.  Obviously his tunic didn’t hide things from the cat’s sharp eyes.  “I’ll give her time to heal her heart, but I will not allow her to reject love.”

 

“It’s impossible for Serenity to reject love.” Protested Luna.

 

“There are as many types of love as there are stars.”  Said Kunzite.  “And you know exactly what type of love I’m talking about.”  He bowed again.  “I’ll leave her to your care, for now.  I’m going to go see what trouble the others have managed to get into.”

 

He gently ruffled the hair of Phobos and Deimos before he walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Kunzite walked back to the Great Hall and listened carefully for voices and heard nothing.  “Where are they?” he muttered to himself.

 

“They are in the Communications Room, Lord Kunzite.”  Kunzite refrained, barely, from jumping out of his skin when the emotionless female voice came from nowhere.  “Forgive me, I did not mean to startle you.  I am Prime, the computer that helps run the Castle.”

 

“Thank you, Prime, for your assistance.  I do not remember the location of the Communications Room, could you tell or show me the way.” He replied.

 

Prime gave him directions and Kunzite quickly found the room.  The others were all there watching various news organizations from around the world.  All of the stations were carrying coverage of the fact that people all over the world had suddenly become different, many being able to do things that “normal” people weren’t able to do.

 

“It’s going to get ugly.” Said Uranus grimly.  The others nodded in agreement.

 

Kunzite sat down at a desk and picked up pen and paper and began writing.  “Zoi, can you break into all of the television and radio feeds around Earth at the same time?”

 

Zoicite turned to the bank of computers and consulted rapidly with Prime.  He turned back to Kunzite.  “Yeah we can do it.”

 

“Give me another few minutes then do it.” Said Kunzite, still writing.  Neptune and Jadeite looked over his shoulders and began making suggestions.  Kunzite wrote a clean copy and read it out loud.  The others listened and agreed with what he said.

 

“Let me know when you’re ready.” Said Zoicite.

 

Kunzite wasn’t normally vain but in this case he knew his appearance would be very important.  He ran a brush through his hair that now reached past his shoulders, making sure that it was neat.  Neptune smiled as she straightened his collar.  “You look regal.”

 

Kunzite smiled faintly at her then sat down in the chair that Zoicite indicated.  At Zoicite’s signal, Kunzite began to speak.  He introduced himself as the Duke of Luna, representing Serenity, Queen of the Moon, and leader of the Silver Alliance.  His speech lasted less than ten minutes but he told the Earth about the revival of the Moon and Outer Planets and the awakening of their former citizens.  He spoke of wanting good relations between the Alliance and Earth.  He asked that Earth give the Alliance time to prepare for any former citizens who wanted to return to their home planet since the Alliance was not sure about current housing conditions.

 

After he finished, Zoicite released control of the channels and they watched as talking heads, pundits and politicians went insane.  The inane babbling drove Kunzite from the room.

 

The next morning he was wakened from his slumber by Jadeite’s shouting.  He sat upright in bed just as Jadeite burst into the room.  Kunzite scowled at him.  “What’s wrong with you?”

 

“Things have gone bat-shit crazy on Earth.” Jadeite said bluntly.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Militaries all over the Earth are discharging “alien” soldiers for having conflicting loyalties and they are denying services to veterans because they are aliens.”

 

Kunzite cursed as he threw back the covers and got out of bed.  As he reached for his clothes, he asked “What else?”

 

Jadeite sighed.  “China and North Korea are gathering people up and tossing them into prison camps.”  He hesitated then spoke again.  “Countries all over the Middle East are murdering people for being ‘devil infidels’.”

 

Kunzite didn’t bother to curse this time but finished dressing.  He had planned to check on Serenity before he began working that morning but he knew that she wouldn’t forgive him if he wasted time checking on her rather than trying to save people.

 

“Is Prime in communication with her sister computers on the other planets?” Kunzite asked.

 

“According to Zoi, yes.  Prime and her sisters are preparing living quarters.  They’re going to be fairly basic but it will be shelter until something better can be prepared.”

 

“Good.  Go get those portable transporters you found.  We’re going to go get some of the soldiers from the Western Nations first; we’re going to need their help with the Middle Eastern countries to rescue our people.  We’ll go after the people in the prison camps next.”

 

Nephrite had joined them as they moved through the corridors.  “Good idea.  The people in the camps are probably scared as hell but they are safe, relatively speaking.”

 

The next few days were insane.  Thousands of people were transported to the Moon then again to the planet of their origins.  There wasn’t any time to even keep records of who was going where; they were just trying to save everyone they could.

 

The soldiers from the Western militaries were a great help when they went to rescue the Alliance citizens who had the misfortune of being in the Middle East.  They made a semi-permanent transporter installation in Israel since refugees, who assumed correctly that they would be safe there, were inundating that country.  The Israeli military protected the people who frantically ran for their border and sent them on to the Moon.

 

The thousands of refugees ranged in age from the very elderly rejected by their families or nursing homes to newborns rejected by their parents.  Fortunately there were also doctors and nurses amongst those who either fled Earth or came willingly when they heard about the desperate need for those with medical skills.  They took over the Grand Ballroom and several surrounding rooms.  No one argued with them.  Kunzite went there and talked with several of them and chose a Neptunian to be Serenity’s doctor.  Dr. Whitmore had lived in Jamaica but chose to leave voluntarily when she heard about the need for medical personnel on the Moon and Outer Planets.

 

Amongst the chaos, Pluto brought to their attention four different people:  Motoki Furuhata and his sister, Unazuki along with Naru Osaka and Gurio Umino.  Pluto announced that Motoki had been the oldest son of the previous Duke of Pluto and that she was naming him to that position and that Unazuki was now the Duchess of Charon.  The siblings essentially became the Rulers of Pluto because Pluto had other responsibilities and could not fulfill them and be Pluto’s Queen at the same time.  The siblings were shocked but Unazuki told them later that it was the best thing to happen to them since her brother’s heart had been broken by the terrible rejection of his fiancée when she discovered that he was an “alien.”

 

Pluto also informed the Shitennou and other Outers that Naru and Umino were friends of Usagi.  The two teenagers had been thrown out of their homes and expelled from their school when their “alien” origins had been revealed.  Zoicite asked them questions and discovered that Umino was quite talented with computers and promptly shanghaied Umino into helping him monitor the Earth.

 

Naru asked to see Usagi and was shocked to see the changes in her friend.  “Her parents reported her missing but the police didn’t seem to care.  They told her parents that she was probably here but they weren’t going to bother to ask.  The Tsukino’s have been just frantic.”

 

Neptune and Uranus, who had accompanied her, looked at each other.  “What is their address?”

 

The pair told Kunzite of their plan to bring Usagi’s family to the Moon and he agreed.  “Just don’t tell them about the Inners or Tuxedo Mask just yet.”

 

Neptune gave a small frown and Uranus growled at the mention of the traitors but they agreed.  “We’ll go now.” Said Neptune.  “We get the ruling councils for our planets set up after we get back.”

 

“Good.  And we’ll get a Regency Council set up for Saturn as well.” Said Kunzite as he rubbed his forehead.

 

“There aren’t enough hours in the day right now, is there?” Said Neptune with a rueful smile.  “We’ll see you when we get back.” The pair left, taking one of the portable transporters and within a couple of hours returned with the Tsukinos.

 

Kunzite met them and took them to Usagi’s rooms and introduced them to Dr. Whitmore and let her explain what had happened to Usagi.  Kenji went berserk when he was told what the Inner Senshi and Tuxedo Mask did to his precious daughter.  The man turned and ran out of the room, Kunzite followed and saw that Kenji had grabbed an ancient but still sharp battleaxe from the wall.  “I knew that disgusting boy wasn’t good enough for her!”  Yelled Kenji as he sprinted down the hall.  He was moving so fast, Kunzite couldn’t keep up with him but he knew where Kenji was headed.  The Transporter Room.  He sent a mental message to the other Shitennou and by the time he got there, Nephrite and Jadeite had blocked Kenji from entering the room and had somehow gotten the battleaxe away from him without too many injuries to everyone.

 

It took a while but Kenji calmed down especially when Kunzite promised that the Inners and Tuxedo Mask would be punished.  The two men walked quietly back to Usagi’s room, where Ikuko scolded Kenji for his behavior.  Kunzite quietly sent a message to Jadeite _I want guards on the Transporter Room.  Kenji is on the “Do not transport list.”_   Jadeite agreed with amusement.  Kunzite caught a glimpse of something on Shingo’s face and contacted Jadeite again.  _Add Shingo to that list too._

 

“I want to see my daughter.” Demanded Ikuko.

 

Dr. Whitmore stood aside as Kunzite let them into the bedroom.  Kenji and Ikuko gasped at the drastic change in their daughter.  “I knew you said that she had changed…but I had no idea.” Whispered Ikuko.

 

Shingo stared at his older sister with awe.  “Damn!” he breathed.  He looked up at his father, “Dad, we’re gonna have to get bigger guns!”

 

Kenji laughed and hugged Shingo while Ikuko rolled her eyes.  The family settled down into the chairs and began to watch over Usagi as she slept.

 

Kunzite walked out of the room and was met by Naru.  Nephrite had conscripted her to help him get into contact with planets outside the galaxy.  “We finally got in contact with another planet.” She announced to him, handing over some notes.  “It’s called Kinmoku.  They’re going to be sending their Senshi in a few days.”

 

“To see if we’re civilized enough to be in contact with most likely.”

 

Naru grinned.  “That’s what Nephrite said.  They are certainly going to find that things are a bit chaotic around here.”

 

“It will slow down in a while.  Hopefully.” Said Kunzite as he handed the notes back to her.  “Thank you.”

 

Naru nodded and dashed off.

 

Things did get better as Neptune and Uranus got their ruling councils organized.  Neptune used her Mirror to find the necessary people for the two planets.  She also used it to find good people for Saturn’s Regency Council.  The Outer Senshi and Shitennou were impressed that the seven people chosen, consisting of two nobles, two members of the military, two priests and one commoner, were not overly intimidated by them.  The prospective regents smiled warmly at their shy young ruler and swore to take good care of the people of Saturn.  And they affirmed that they understood that their positions were only temporary until it was confirmed by Serenity who was Saturn’s legal guardian by the laws of the Silver Alliance.

 

It also helped that Kenji presided over the press office, he may have only been a photographer but he had a good sense of organization.  He managed to keep the press from bothering the Outers and the Shitennou and other people in the Castle by holding a daily press conference detailing what was going on to help get the people of the Alliance get settled into their new homes and jobs.  Zoicite whispered to Jadeite that Kenji was providing the media with the type of circus that they loved while the real work went on without interruptions

 

But it was Ikuko who was a true godsend.  Many of the people who had worked in the Moon Castle returned.  The Steward who supervised everything on the outside of the castle had returned and began taking care of things there. But the Chatelaine, who supervised the inside of the castle, had not appeared.   So servants were arguing and, in some cases, fighting over who had the right to give orders and who was supposed to do what.  Ikuko, who had been thrown out of Usagi’s room by Dr. Whitmore to get some rest, came across one of the brawls and took immediate action.

 

Within hours the inner castle staff were running in terror from her but were doing their jobs without argument, thus making Castle life much easier.

 

Then Usagi awakened.


	6. Chapter 6

Kunzite received word from Dr. Whitmore that Usagi was beginning to wake up.  He and the others handed over tasks to their capable assistants, went to her room and waited.  “It’s a good thing this room is so large, otherwise we’d all never fit!” said Uranus.  Soft chuckles ran around the room but stopped as Usagi stirred and rolled over on her side.

 

“That girl!” sighed Ikuko.  “She does love her sleep!”

 

Usagi rolled back over onto her back and her eyelashes began to flutter open.  “Mom?”  She looked at her parents.  “Dad?  What’s wrong?  You look so worried.”

 

Ikuko stroked hair away from Usagi’s face.  “We have been worried about you, baby.  You’ve been asleep for a long time.”

 

Usagi frowned.  “Asleep?  Why…”  Kunzite saw on her face that she remembered what had happened.  Usagi drew her knees up to her chest and pressed her face against them.

 

Kunzite moved over to the side of the bed, Kenji moved out of his way, walking around to stand next to Ikuko.  Kunzite sat down on the bed and managed to get his hand under Usagi’s chin, pulling it up until she was looking at him.  “It’s not your fault.”

 

“But…”

 

“It’s not your fault.” He said firmly.  “I don’t know what went wrong or how.  But it wasn’t because of you.”

 

Tear-filled blue eyes searched gray ones.  “Okay.”  She raised her head, brushed away the tears and looked at him regally.  “But I still reserve the right to get moody about it every now and then.”  Laughter filled the room and Usagi grinned as she looked at everyone there.  Then she frowned.  “Why are all of you transformed?”

 

“Because we’ve been working.” Said Neptune.

 

“Habit.” Said Nephrite.

 

Usagi rubbed her head.  “I think I know what’s been going on.  I don’t know how but I do know some of it.”  She smiled at the group surrounding her.  “I think you’re going to be giving me a lot of homework!”  She held up one hand.  “BUT, my first ruling is this:  When we are in private, we are not Serenity or Kunzite or Pluto and so on…we are Usagi and Kazuya and Setsuna.  Okay?”

 

“In private, we’re normal?” said Pluto.

 

“Yes.” Said Usagi.  “We have to have some way to stay sane.  And no discussing major business either when we’re private.”

 

Kunzite pressed a quick kiss to her forehead.  Kenji, Ikuko and Shingo stared at him with narrowed eyes.  “That’s a good idea.” Kunzite said.  “It will take some doing NOT to discuss business in private though.”

 

Usagi smiled up at him.  “I know.  We’ll probably break the rule all the time but we have to try, right?”  She looked at the others.  “I need a bath.  Desperately.”

 

Ikuko stood and pointed to the door.  “Everyone OUT!”

 

As the days went by, Usagi studied hard and as Serenity, she ruled with a gentle hand.  On the first day she was allowed out of bed, she insisted that she see the people being taken care of in the Grand Ballroom.  She stopped and talked to several of the patients and medical personnel.  She peeked in the smaller rooms that had been set aside for elderly patients, those who were recovering from surgery and the rooms that were housing infants, toddlers and small children.

 

Serenity’s eyes flashed angrily when she was told the total number of children who had been thrown out like so much trash.  “If someone comes and says that “That’s my child, I want him back,” I don’t care if blood tests prove paternity, that person will NEVER get the child that they abandoned back.  Ever.  Period.”  She turned to Kunzite’s assistant who was trailing behind with a clipboard.  “Write that down, we’ll make it law.  And we’ll have to find some way to make it easy for people to adopt or foster children.”

 

“What about children like Naru and Umino?” asked Kunzite.

 

“Well, there are exceptions to the rule.”  Serenity said.  “They’re both working here in the Castle, so they are supervised.”  She smiled sheepishly up at him.  “I guess we’ll just have to ask the older ones what they’d like.”

 

Kunzite smiled faintly and took hold of her hand.  “School.  No matter what.”

 

Serenity giggled.  “Okay, school.”  She playfully bumped against Kunzite as they went onto their next task.

 

When she had woken, she had realized that she was in the rooms that she’d lived in when she was just the heir to the Moon Kingdom.  She quietly asked her mom that she be transferred to the rooms that had been Queen Serenity’s.  She didn’t want to see the rooms that had belonged to the Inner Senshi who had betrayed her.

 

Usagi found that she actually liked being Serenity.  She liked that she was able to listen to all sides of a situation and make the right decision.  She knew that the skills she was using weren’t from Usagi, the girl she had been on Earth, but Serenity, the girl she had been a thousand years ago.

 

Serenity looked over everything that was decided while she was asleep and signed off on all of it.  She also approved of Saturn’s regency council.

 

Kunzite walked into her office as she was signing the last documents that had accumulated on her desk that day.  He walked close to the desk and bowed.  “You summoned me, My Queen.”

 

Serenity smiled and handed the last of the papers to Luna.  “Thank you, Luna.  You can take the rest of the day off and bother Artemis.”

 

Luna laughed.  “There’s not much of the day left, but I like the idea of bothering Artemis.”  She leaned over and whispered in Serenity’s ear.  The two women grinned at each other before Luna walked out of the room.

 

Kunzite looked at Serenity with a raised eyebrow.  “What are you up to?”

 

Serenity rose from her chair, walked around the desk and stood close to him.  Looking at him with innocent blue eyes, she asked “What makes you think I’m up to something.”

 

Kunzite tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.  “I know you too well, my dear.”

 

Serenity laughed then took him by the hand and pulled him over to one of the sofas and pushed him into it…rather, he let her push him into it.  She settled down next to him and fiddled with her skirt for a moment.  Kunzite let her gather her thoughts.  “I know that when you contacted the Earth the first time after I revived the Moon and the Outer Planets, you called yourself the Duke of Luna.” 

 

Kunzite’s blood began to chill.  On Earth during the Golden Kingdom, it was punishable by death to impersonate nobility. 

 

Serenity continued, “There really was a Duke of Luna during the Silver Millennium.  He died of old age before the attack.  He didn’t have any heirs, so Mother set aside the title until she could decide who she wanted to award it to but Beryl attacked so a new Duke was never chosen.”  She reached over and opened a wooden box; the inside was lined with deep blue velvet.  Reaching in, she pulled out a heavy silver chain that consisted of many links that were the size of a business card.  “Bend your head.” She said softly.  Kunzite obeyed and, using both hands, she managed to put it over his head and across his shoulders.  She straightened the chain until it lay neatly across his shoulders and chest.  “Wear your chain of office well, Kunzite, Duke of Luna.”  She grinned and giggled.  “Now, you won’t be telling a lie.”

 

Kunzite smiled back as he reached out and cupped a hand around the back of her neck and pulled her close.  He murmured against her lips “I swear to be your most obedient servant, my Queen.” Then pulled her into a deep kiss that made her toes curl.

 

When he released her, she gazed at him with wide eyes.  Blue searched gray as she felt her cheeks warm in a blush.  She stuttered for a bit then calmed down and changed the subject.  “The Senshi from Kinmoku are going to leave tomorrow.”

 

“Good.”  Kunzite didn’t really like the one called Star Fighter.  He didn’t like the way she stared at Serenity or tried to touch her.  The other two he didn’t have a problem with.

 

Serenity smiled softly, she knew that Star Fighter’s flirtatious ways annoyed him.  “They’re going to tell their princess and that information will be passed onto other planets, so we will probably have an influx of ambassadors and the like.”

 

Kunzite nodded and rose to his feet.  “Trade will be important.  Are we going to include Earth?”

 

Serenity hesitated.  “I don’t know. Let’s wait and see how stable the Earth is after the Inner Planets are revived, then we can decide if they can join us.”

 

“Good idea.”

 

The Kinmoku Senshi left and soon after ambassadors did arrive to the Moon Court.  And they were utterly charmed by the Moon’s Queen. 

 

Along with the ambassadors, came three retired Senshi who began working with Pluto, Neptune, Uranus and Saturn on their skills.  It was then that Serenity discovered that she could no longer be Sailor Moon.  She was upset about that but Sailor Taura of Meralon patted her gently and said that it happens to all of the Senshi who became Queens of their planets.  “Don’t worry, you can still defend yourself and your planet.”  And Serenity could.  The three trainers said that she was one of the most powerful Queens that they’d ever seen.

 

The days passed by quickly and things settled down.  Better housing had been built on all of the awakened planets and the people who were able were working or going to school.  Serenity, the Shitennou and the Outer Senshi and their staff were able to relax more since they weren’t at a run trying to take care of things twenty hours a day.

 

Kazuya poured himself a glass a whiskey and walked out onto his balcony.  His suite was next Serenity’s.  He could see Usagi sitting on a sofa.  He climbed over the divider and walked to her side.  “You look comfortable.”

 

She looked down at the tank top, pajama bottoms and socks that she was wearing then smiled up at him.  “Not exactly queenly attire is it.  Join me.”  She patted the seat next to her.

 

Kazuya sat down next to her and placed his long legs on the ottoman next to hers.  Usagi pointed at the glass in his hand.  “What’s that?”

 

“Whiskey.”

 

“Oh.  Michiru is teaching me about wines.  May I have a taste?”

 

Kazuya looked at her.  “You won’t like it.” But he gave her the glass and waited.

 

Usagi made a face at him.  “Like Mama says ‘you won’t know until you try it.’” She took a large mouthful, swallowed then she sputtered, choked and coughed.  Kazuya caught the glass before it fell. Usagi fumbled for her tea and managed to get some down.  “That’s HORRIBLE!  How can you stand it?”  Her voice was hoarse.

 

Kazuya sipped.  “It’s an acquired taste.”

 

“I’m so NOT going to acquire it!”

 

The pair sat next to each other in silence, staring into the night sky.  Usagi moved over and rested her head on his shoulder.  Kazuya put his arm came around her shoulders and he pulled her closer.  He loved the feel of her against him.

 

“I know this is private time but I’ve decided there needs to be a new agreement signed by each member planet of the Alliance.  But, I don’t want a signing ceremony until the other planets are awake as well.” She said softly.

 

Kazuya rubbed his chin on the top of her head.  “I thought that’s what you were thinking earlier.  I had Nobuyuki find the original contract.  We’ll have to bring in experts in Law, Trade and Military from the various planets to look it over and see what changes need to be made that will fit in this modern era.”

 

“I don’t really remember the old agreement.”

 

“He should have downloaded it to your office computer so you’ll be able to go over it.”

 

“Good.”

 

Silence reigned.  Interrupted only by the occasional singing of a night bird.

 

“I found them.”

 

Kazuya looked at Usagi.  “Found who?”

 

“The girls who will become the new Inner Senshi.”

 

“Where are they?”

 

“Japan.”  Usagi hesitated a moment.  “Kazuya.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Sometimes I see them.  The ones who used to be my Senshi.”

 

“You do?”

 

Usagi nodded.  “The bond is badly broken, so what I see are brief images.”

 

Kunzite hesitated to ask but he had to.  “Do you see him?”

 

“Yes.  And he’s still with her.”

 

Kazuya’s pulled Usagi even closer.  She laid her head on his chest.  “We’ll have to go to Japan to get the other girls.  I can wake up their planets from there.”

 

Kazuya frowned deeply; he had spies in various places on Earth.  He knew that things were still not going well on the planet even after so much time had passed.  “I’m not sure if I like that idea.  People are still hysterical and frightened down there.  The Queen of the Moon arriving might send some of them over the edge.”

 

She tilted her face so that she was looking up at him.  “I have to go, Kazuya.  I need to say goodbye.”

 

He understood.  She needed to say goodbye to the planet of her birth.  “Alright.  We’ll make plans.  We’ll have to contact the Japanese government about it.  It may take awhile.”

 

“Don’t take too long.  I don’t want the girls to think that we don’t care.”  Usagi stood up and became Serenity.  She called her staff to her hand and pointed it at the Earth.  She glowed brightly for a moment then it faded.  Her staff disappeared.  “I have to say something to you.”

 

“What is it?”

 

You might think it’s too soon or that I’m being…something…”

 

“What is it, darling?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” 

 

Kazuya bent down and kissed her.  He wrapped his arms tight around Usagi as she leaned into his embrace.  Gently he picked her up and carried her into her bedroom.  She smiled at him as he laid her down on the bed.  She watched in awe, blushing, as he removed his clothes and blushed deeper still as he removed her clothing, thoroughly kissing every area of newly exposed skin.  Their hands danced across each other’s bodies, pleasuring one another.

 

That night as they made love in the starlight, Usagi and Kazuya shattered the old bonds that were hurting them and forged new ones that would last for eternity and beyond.

 

On the other side of the Royal Wing, Nobuyuki, Soichiro and Jun were sitting on Nobuyuki’s balcony, drinking beer, smoking cigars and telling lies about women.  Something in the sky caught Nobuyuki’s attention and he looked up and stared at the stars for a moment then laughed.  He looked at his brothers and grinned.  “Pay up, boys!”


	7. Chapter 7

The four Shitennou walked down the quiet street.  They were going to meet the girls who were going to be Serenity’s Inner Senshi.  Kazuya wanted to meet them and see what they were like before he allowed them to be anywhere near Serenity.

 

“Tokyo’s a lot less crowded.” Said Soichiro.

 

Jun snorted.  “That’s what happens when a third of the population leaves.”

 

“You can tell that it’s affected the city.” Said Nobuyuki, noting the garbage that was blowing down the street.

 

“It’s affecting the entire world.” Said Kazuya.  “One third of the population leaves, jobs become available and there are still people sitting on their asses expecting to be taken care of.”

 

“Do you think that will happen in the Alliance?” asked Jun.

 

Kazuya grinned like a shark.  “No.  I slipped something into the Charter saying that if someone wants government assistance to live, they’ll have to work it off.”

 

Nobuyuki stared at him then roared with laughter.  “And I’m guessing that they’ll have to work it off in the most unpleasant places that can be found.”

 

Kazuya’s grin grew wider.  “And before you ask, Usagi knows about it.  And approved of it.”

 

“There it is, the Tsukimine Shrine.” Said Jun.

 

The four men walked up a few steps, under a _torii_ and into a courtyard surrounded by trees.  On the steps of the shrine waited four girls:  one with pale blonde hair held back with a red headband, one with black hair neatly braided, one with bright red hair in a ponytail and the last had light blue hair that frothed in gentle curls.

 

Kazuya could feel his younger brothers perk up at the sight of the girls.  He knew exactly what would happen and was glad that they were going to be happy.  He looked into the eyes of the girl who would be Venus…and felt nothing.

 

She looked back at him and smiled ruefully.  She bowed, “I’m Aika.  It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

The girl with the black hair eyed Jun with appreciation.  “I’m Sayuri.”

 

“I’m Akane!” said the redhead with a boisterous laugh.

 

“My name is Cheiko.” Said the last girl in a soft voice.  She smiled sweetly as Soichiro walked forward, took her hand in his and gently kissed it.

 

Kazuya introduced himself and the others.  “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you as well.  Serenity’s been telling us about you.”

 

Aika grinned.  “Our Queen has been telling us about you as well.”  She winked at Kunzite.  “Well…not _everything_.”  All four girls laughed as faint color filled Kazuya’s cheeks.

 

“I’m surprised you didn’t teleport yourselves here.  It would have been easier for you.” Said Sayuri.

 

“True, but we wanted to get a feel for how things were going here.” Said Nobuyuki.

 

Akane nodded.  “It’s not good.  It’s not so bad that people are afraid to go out after dark but…”

 

“We think that it will get worse when the Inner Planets are awakened by Serenity.” Said Cheiko.  “But we understand that there’s nothing we can do about it.”

 

“What about your families?” asked Soichiro.

 

“We haven’t told them about us.” Said Aika.  “But each of our parents have discussed things with us and have said that if it turns out we are “aliens” we’re going to leave.”

 

“Whether your families are Alliance members or not, they will be most welcome.” Said Kazuya.

 

“Thank you.” Aika inclined her head to him.  She sighed.  “We’ve been watching the traitors.”

 

“You have?” said Soichiro.

 

Sayuri nodded then grimaced with distaste.  “How any of them became Senshi in the first place I will never know.”

 

Cheiko spoke “Mizuno isn’t that bad, she just allowed herself to be led astray.”

 

“Okay, so she isn’t so bad but the others are…disgusting.” Snapped Akane.  “Chiba is having sex with the other three.  Hino and Kino don’t know about each other and they both think that Aino doesn’t know but she does and she encourages Chiba.”

 

“Mizuno turned him down.  At least she has some self respect.” Said Aika.  “But I’m glad that we’re not related to any of them in this lifetime.”

 

“You were related to them in the Silver Millennium?” asked Jun, one eyebrow arching in surprise.

 

Aika laughed.  “That’s why we’re able to be Senshi in this lifetime.  Well, almost.  We have to go get our Crystals and Cheiko’s computer from the traitors.  When is Serenity going to come?”

 

“In two weeks.  The official announcement will be made tomorrow.” Said Kazuya.  “Will you be alright for that long?”

 

“We’ll be fine.” Said Aika with calm assurance.  “We’ll get our things from the traitors the day Serenity arrives.”

 

Nobuyuki looked at her and shook a finger at her.  “You want them to think that they’ll be able to return to her.”

 

Akane sneered.  “They’ve talked about it.  They seem to think that Serenity is the little girl that they bullied and she’ll be happy to let them rejoin her.”

 

Kazuya shook his head.  “They’ll find out that they are quite wrong…not that any of them are going to get anywhere near her.”

 

Aika smiled.  “Take care of your fiancée who is our Queen until we arrive, Your Grace.”

 

“I will, from now until the Sun turns cold and dark and beyond.” Said Kazuya.

 

Two weeks later, Serenity stood with the Outer Senshi and the Shitennou in the Transporter Room.  She hid it well but Kunzite could tell that she was nervous about returning to Earth.  He pulled her close and kissed her deeply.  She melted into his arms.  Slowly he released her lips.  She opened eyes and smiled up at him.  “Thank you.”

 

“Are you ready, Your Majesty?” asked the Captain who was Officer of the Day.

 

Serenity nodded.  The Outer Senshi smiled at her, stepped onto the Transporter Platform and disappeared.  They waited three minutes then Serenity stepped onto the platform with Kunzite at her side and Nephrite, Jadeite and Zoicite lined up behind them.  The next thing they knew they were in front of the Diet building and were deafened by the screams from the crowd surrounding the edges.

 

Serenity watched as the Inner Senshi, whom she had never met but had only talked to over a shaky bond, came and knelt on one knee before her.

 

She motioned for them to stand.  She smiled and held each of their hands and felt their bond solidify.  The hurt that had been caused by the others who had worn those uniforms faded to memory.  She smiled at these girls who would help protect her and their worlds and would be her friends until the end of time.  “It seems like it’s been forever, my sisters.”

 

The four girls laughed.  “It’s has been forever.  We’ve missed you terribly even though we’ve only just met.” Said Venus.

 

“Thank you for staying here.  I have business to take care of  but then we’ll be able to go home.”  The Outers approached at Serenity’s signal.  “I’m going to revive the Inner Planets now.” Said Serenity.  “I’ll need your help.”

 

Pluto nodded.  “We’ll help.  We don’t want a repeat of what happened last time.”

 

Serenity laughed.  “Falling unconscious for several days would be rather inconvenient.”

 

Kunzite brushed his hand across her cheek, then moved away with his brothers, the four men watching the crowd as the Senshi surrounded Serenity.  Serenity silently called forth her staff and raised it to the skies.  “ **PLANET VENUS AWAKEN!  PLANET MARS AWAKEN!  PLANET MERCURY AWAKEN!  PLANET JUPITER AWAKEN!** ”

 

The crowd watched as she glowed brighter and brighter then with a blinding flash, it was over.  There was a moment of silence then there were shouts and screams of joy from many members of the crowd.  Others fell to their knees weeping with happiness.  The ones who discovered that they were not members of the Alliance reacted from grief to rage.  The security teams watched everyone in the crowd closely.

 

Serenity sighed and looked at Kunzite who had returned to her side.  “It was much easier this time.”

 

“Good.”  He gestured to the group of multi-national dignitaries waiting for them.  “The sooner we take care of business, the sooner we can go home.”

 

A year later Usagi was attempting to break Kazuya’s hand as she labored to bring forth their first child.  Dr. Whitmore, despite not being an obstetrician was supervising the birth.   With the help of a colleague who was an obstetrician,  she gave a calm steady stream of instructions.

 

A loud cry shattered the air followed by the wail of a baby.  Dr. Whitmore smiled broadly as she held up the outraged infant.  “It’s a girl!”

 

Usagi leaned back against the pillows, weary but happy.  She reached out for her baby.  A nurse placed a blanket across her breasts as Dr. Whitmore laid the baby down.  Kazuya and Usagi carefully counted all of the tiny fingers and toes before wrapping their child in the blanket.  They marveled at the cotton candy fluff of her hair.  “She has my mother’s hair.  It was that same color.  Using the _Ginzuishou_ changed her hair like it did mine.” Said Usagi.

 

Kazuya leaned down and kissed her deeply.  “I have two beautiful girls in my life now.  Thank you for mending my heart.”

 

Usagi looked at him with wide eyes.  “But you’re the one that mended mine!”

 

Kazuya smiled.  “Two hearts mended.  Even better.” He said softly.


End file.
